Queda
by BeaValkyrie
Summary: 1943. SS Hauptsturmführer Amon Goeth, comandante do campo de concentração de Plaszóvia, e sua criada judia, Helen Hirsch, são duas pessoas que vivem em mundos diferentes que nunca deveriam se encontrar. Mas toda escolha tem uma consequência. E algumas coisas não podem ser esquecidas. Amon Goeth/Helen Hirsch. Baseado nos personagens do filme "A Lista de Schindler". Passará a ser AU.


**Olá a todos! Agora, eu assisti "A Lista de Schindler" e li "A Arca de Schindler há não muito tempo e tenho certeza que não sou a única que desejava um final mais feliz para Amon e Helen. Então eu decidi escrever isto. Eu espero que seja algo em torno em 20 capítulos, e será, é claro, AU (Universo Alternativo).**

******Traduzido do Inglês por incrível Claire de Jour!**

**Por favor, comentem e me deixem saber o que vocês pensam. Por favor, tenham em mente que estou escrevendo esta história com Ralph Fiennes e Embeth Davidtz interpretando Amon Goeth e Helen Hirsch, respectivamente. Eu não apoio este casal na vida real, mas eu os apoio como um casal no filme. Vou tentar manter isto em IC (No Personagem), mas estejam cientes de que isto é um AU (Universo Alternativo). Isso significa que eu posso mudar certos eventos, como por exemplo a execução de Goeth. Eu não pretendo cometer nenhum desrespeito com relação a isto.**

**Só me sinto solidária com a versão de Amon Goeth interpretada por Ralph Fiennes em "A Lista de Schindler", e não com a pessoa real. Todos os outros personagens, como por exemplo Schindler, baseiam-se nos seus homólogos da película, em oposição às pessoas reais.**

**Este primeiro trecho contêm algumas falas do filme.**

**Beijos, Bea**

**Atenção: esta história é pura ficção, baseada no filme "A Lista de Schindler". Eu não quero ofender ninguém com esta história. Obviamente, eu não apoio quaisquer ideais nazistas, e não concordo com as suas motivações durante o Holocausto.**

Helen tremeu sob o ar fresco do porão. Ela levantou-se da banheira de metal, saindo para fora e fazendo uma careta quando seus pés tocaram o chão de pedra fria. Ela podia ouvir os sons da festa acima – "_mais uma noite de liberdade para aqueles que podem apreciá-la"_, pensou melancolicamente.

De repente, ela ouviu o som de passos com botas nas escadas que levam ao quarto sujo. Ela entrou em pânico, agarrando seu traje que estava de lado e puxando-o pela cabeça para esconder seu corpo nu. Ela se mexeu desconfortavelmente com a roupa presa a ela, gotas de água ainda escorrendo pelo rosto quando se virou para ver quem tinha entrado no quarto.

Era ele. O _Kommandant_ entrou no quarto, olhando ao redor da sala em mau estado. Imediatamente, Helen ficou parada, com as costas ereta, sem se atrever a falar, mover-se, ou mesmo respirar de forma audível. Ela estremeceu, com a mistura de frio, e o medo terrível que tinha entrado em sua essência. Ele se virou para ela, com uma expressão indecifrável no rosto.

"Então, é aqui que você vem para se esconder de mim", ele começou. Ele deu um passo para a frente, e Helen não pôde deixar de recuar um pouco. "Eu vim para te dizer que você realmente é uma cozinheira maravilhosa, e uma funcionária bem treinada. Falo sério. Se você precisar de uma referência, após a guerra, eu ficaria feliz em dar-lhe uma". Ele olhou para ela com certa expectativa, mas ela não achava que ele esperava uma resposta.

Ela olhou para ele rapidamente, antes de baixar os olhos mais uma vez. Ele parecia quase ... triste? Helen baniu o pensamento de sua mente. _Este homem não tem sentimentos_, ela pensou. Ele é o próprio mal. Ele é a morte.

"Deve sentir solidão aqui em baixo, quando ouve todos se divertindo no andar de cima. Não é? Você pode responder." Ele disse, esperando por uma resposta dela. Helen não teve coragem de se mexer.

"Mas qual é a resposta certa?" Isso é o que você está pensando. "O que ele quer ouvir?" "A verdade, Helen, é sempre a resposta certa". Mas Helen não conseguia acreditar nisso. Queria responder. Ela sabia que se o fizesse, diria algo errado, mas ignorá-lo era quase como um insulto.

Ela estava sempre solitária, com muito medo de confiar até mesmo em outros servos. Nenhum deles ficava na casa - todos eles retornavam para os barracões durante a noite, mas _Herr Kommandant_ tinha insistido que ela ficasse na casa. E, no entanto, ela não se lembra dele algum amigo em particular, a menos que considerasse Schindler seu amigo. Schindler era um homem bom. Ele provavelmente tinha mais bom senso. No entanto, a posição do _Kommandant_ a respeito de solidão seria preferível à sua própria.

Ele continuou, antecipando o seu silêncio, quase como se ela tivesse respondido. "Sim, você tem razão. Às vezes, sentimos solidão." Ele parecia ter respondido o seu pensamento não dito. Ele se afastou dela. "Sim, eu quero dizer, eu gostaria tanto de estender o braço e tocar você em sua solidão."

Ele se voltou para ela, com um brilho estranho nos olhos. E tudo que Helen não podia fazer era fugir, se esconder em algum canto escuro onde seus olhos frios não pudessem procurá-la. E, no entanto, aqueles olhos pareciam agora cheios de outra coisa. Arrependimento? Ou talvez solidão, como ele disse. Ele veio em direção a ela novamente.

"Como seria, eu me pergunto? Quero dizer, o que teria de errado com isso?" Ele perguntou, em voz baixa. Helen sentiu um imprevisível motivo oculto, sob as suas palavras ditas em devaneio. "Eu sei que você não é uma pessoa no sentido mais estrito da palavra." Lá estava ele de novo, com seu preconceito infundado, dito de forma tão descuidada. Ele não percebia que isso a machucava, machucava a todos que estavam sofrendo por crimes que não cometeram?

"Talvez você esteja certa sobre isso também. Você sabe, talvez o que está errado não é... – Não somos nós – É isso..." Ele gesticulou vagamente em torno dele. Ela sabia que ele estava se referindo à guerra, a situação, a própria configuração de sua sociedade.

_Nós_, pensou Helen. Ele falou como se estivessem tendo algum tipo de relação ilícita, e ainda assim ela sabia que ele não se importava com ela. Ele, ela pensou, não era capaz de sentimentos de amor e carinho, especialmente para alguém como ela. Ele se inclinou em direção a ela um pouco, antes de se afastar, parecendo repreender a si mesmo por se atrever a chegar perto dela.

"Não, você ... você tem razão. Você tem muita razão... Quando comparam vocês aos vermes, roedores, piolhos, eu só..." Continuou, aproximando-se dela. Ele parou na frente dela, seus olhos olhando seu rosto atentamente. Ela estremeceu novamente, embora não de frio neste momento. Ela podia sentir o calor irradiando do corpo dele, agora tão perto dela.

Ele ergueu a mão, Helen teve certeza de que iria golpeá-la, mas ele não o fez. Sentiu-o tocar seu cabelo, de uma forma estranhamente suave para o monstro que ela pensava que ele fosse. Ela tremeu sob seu toque. Ele tocou seu rosto levemente, sorrindo ligeiramente.

"Este é o rosto de um rato? São estes os olhos de um rato? Então judeu não tem olhos?" A mão dele se moveu em direção ao peito dela. Ela queria chorar com a indignidade de tudo isso, e ainda assim ela não conseguia se mexer. "Eu sinto por você, Helen." Sua voz parecia mais baixa, mais áspera de alguma forma. Ele abaixou a cabeça e, por um momento, Helen pensou que ele ia beijá-la. O medo que ela sentia era de que havia coisas piores que ele poderia fazer, pensou.

Ele recuou um pouco antes que seus lábios tocassem os dela própria. "Não, acho que não." Sua voz era novamente fria, inacessível. "Você é uma puta judia". Ele falou em voz baixa, mas a ameaça em suas palavras era inconfundível. "Você quase me convenceu, não é? Não é?" Sua voz subiu para um grito, e antes que Helen pudesse qualquer coisa, ele levantou o punho e desferiu um golpe contra seu rosto pálido.

Ela caiu na cama, ofegante de dor. Ela podia sentir as contusões chegando, mas isso não foi o suficiente para ele. Ele pairou sobre ela, seus punhos descendo de novo e de novo, atacando-a em uma barragem interminável de socos e tapas.

Ela sentiu a dor que vinha em um fluxo infinito. Ele se levantou, respirando com dificuldade, e virou-se, apenas para voltar e derrubar um conjunto de prateleiras aonde ela estava deitada, que caíram em cima dela, o conteúdo se esparramando para fora das prateleiras. Uma panela bateu na cabeça dela, fazendo-a desmaiar. Ela permaneceu ali, machucada e sangrando no quarto escuro, com os alegres sons vindo do andar acima, aonde todos estavam alheios à sua dor.

Com raiva e de mãos trêmulas, Amon retornou às escadas que levavam para fora do porão sujo. Ele começou a subir os degraus de pedra, lançando um olhar por cima do ombro em direção ao colchão onde ela estava deitada, inconsciente, e para a bagunça que ele tinha criado na sala. A unidade de prateleiras estava prendendo-a, e ele podia ver sangue em sua fina camisola branca. Ele sentiu uma pontada de algo profundo em seu peito, mas virou-se; descartou a sensação como sendo um efeito colateral do álcool que tinha bebido.

Agora, ele não podia nem pensar em uma razão lúcida que o tinha levado ao porão, em primeiro lugar. Ele voltou para a festa, para a alegria e para a atmosfera de luz do encontro social.

Ele observou Schindler rir com uma garota bonita loira do outro lado da sala. _Aquele homem faz o que gosta_, disse que ele satisfeito, e as pessoas concordaram com ele. Ele era carismático, e poucos o julgariam.

Amon não podia se dar a esse luxo. Majola aproximou-se dele, sorrindo, mas ele a afastou e mal-humorado pegou outra bebida.

De alguma forma, ele não estava com disposição para frivolidades naquela noite.

**Por favor, comentem!**

**Beijos, Bea**


End file.
